


Мелочь, мелочи, и прочее

by ptashenka



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Almost 5+1 thing, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, OOC? I dunno, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptashenka/pseuds/ptashenka
Summary: Хорошо, что однажды рядом с Анжольрасом оказывается человек, которого научили делиться.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)





	Мелочь, мелочи, и прочее

Анжольрас рылся в карманах непозволительно долго, безуспешно выискивая мелкие монетки. Чувствовал он себя при этом крайне неудобно: он задерживал всю очередь. Конечно, очередь за ним состояла из одного человека — тоже студента, с бутылкой чего-то алкогольного в руке.  
  
До оплаты всех-всех канцелярских принадлежностей, включая неподъемную пачку бумаги для реферата, не хватало лишь пары евро. Причем тридцать семь удалось наскрести с предельной точностью. А вот двух никак не находилось. В новой куртке, к сожалению, ни в одном кармане пока не завалялось мелочи.  
  
Кассир вонзил свой взгляд куда-то в горло Анжольраса, по-видимому, в этот самый момент представляя, как он расчленяет труп неуклюжего покупателя, а тот только-только решил, что, кажется, придётся отказаться от нового комплекта карандашей и продолжать писать огрызками, которых на его рабочем столе уже скопились сотни и тысячи… или лучше все-таки предложить занести две монетки позже? Или…

На протянутую ладонь кассира опустились два евро. Ещё пару мгновений Анжольрас завороженно смотрел на блестящий золотом ободок монеты.  
  
— Ох, — наконец выговорил он, — Не знаю, как вас и благодарить.  
  
Незнакомец, в голове Анжольраса уже канонизированный, фыркнул:

— Я всего лишь отказался из-за тебя от пива. Давай уже, собирай это всё.  
  
Анжольрас покраснел поневоле и ещё пытался вежливо отнекиваться, пока «спаситель» помогал ему запихивать покупки в рюкзак.  
  
— Будешь должен мне два евро. И банку пива, — вновь подчеркнул студент на выходе.  
  
— Да-да, конечно, — Анжольрас поправил лямку на плече и достал телефон, — Скажешь свой номер?  
  
Парень посмотрел на него, как-то странно, и немного слишком долго:  
  
— Я учусь там же, где и ты.  
  
— Эм. Ладно? — видимо, против телефонов у него были какие-то предубеждения. Что ж, Анжольрас старался воспитать в себе привычку не осуждать окружающих (пока безуспешно), — Тогда найдешь меня в столовой? Я учусь на политическом.

Тот кивнул. Поспешно забывая о новом знакомом и о том, что так и не представился, Анжольрас зашагал прочь. 

У него не было привычки забывать о долгах. Не так часто он их «находил». Но неизвестный студент не встретил его ни на следующий день, ни через неделю, ни через месяц, и... Как-то странная встреча отошла на второй план. Университет-зачёты-сессия, в перерывах между всем этим проекты. Анжольрас пишет реферат, выступает на митингах и старается быть примером для младшего брата, которого видит раз в три месяца и порой забирает со школы, чтобы накормить в своей квартире тем, что есть в холодильнике, и подбросить к родителям, попутно избежав с ними встречи.

Не удивительно, что он выбросил из головы безымянного первого встречного... которому был должен два евро.  
  
Вспомнил обо всей этой истории Анжольрасу пришлось в первые дни января. В Париже становилось почти холодно, и люди спешили мимо университетской ограды. За теплой одеждой? За лыжами? За…  
Он не успел додумать — с неба опустилась одна из первых снежинок. Анжольрас поморщился. Возвращаться за курткой не хотелось — это значило встретиться с кем-нибудь и потратить свое долгожданное окно на какую-нибудь мишуру. Почти в буквальном смысле. Анжольрас пытался представить, зачем украшать учебное заведение перед праздниками. Но декан сказал «надо», а слово декана — не нарушаемая заповедь.  
  
Но в одном пиджаке стоять на улице становилось прохладно. Анжольрас поднёс ладони ко рту и попытался согреть их, дуя на пальцы. Новые снежинки замирали у него на волосах, другие опускались на ботинки, почти сразу превращаясь в пятнышки воды. Он ещё немного постоял и, решив, что нужно идти в здание, если он не хочет поймать простуду, обернулся.  
  
В руки ему сунули нечто. А затем бесцеремонно отодвинули в сторону, побежали прочь.

Нечто оказалось парой красных варежек, и ничего не понимая, Анжольрас поднял голову. Незнакомец, уже на противоположном конце улицы, как по команде остановился, обернулся, помахал рукой. Крикнул:  
  
— Ты должен мне два евро, банку пива и варежки!  
  
И исчез в толпе. Анжольрас запомнил только ядовито-зеленую куртку.

Прошла неделя, и Анжольрас почти почувствовал благодарность таинственному незнакомцу. Найти его не получилось. Анжольрас попытался, но мало ли в университете людей в зелёных куртках. А вот варежки пригодились. Друзья обновку не могли не заметить, и каждый постарался высказаться по-своему:   
  
— Как это мило, — тянул Курфейрак, пританцовывая кругами рядышком с Анжольрасом. Варежки, ставшие неизменным аксессуаром, торчали у того из бокового кармана рюкзака.  
  
— Они тёплые, — вежливо заметил Жоли, проведя пальцем по шерсти, — Хотя шерсть довольно аллергенная.   
  
— Они уродливые, — безапелляционно заявила Эпонина. И ушла, загадочная.

В университетской столовой жизнь шла своим чередом. Очередь растянулась по всей зале и начиналась у входа-выхода, постоянно увеличиваясь. У Анжольраса голова просто раскалывалась; Вчера он зубрил к зачёту и лег вместе с новым рассветом, проспав меньше пары часов. А убегая утром споткнулся на лестнице, поставил новую трещину на экран телефона (спасибо, что не на свой бедовый череп).  
  
Кофейный автомат у входа в гудящую столовую отказывался работать. В бессильном раздражении Анжольрас пихнул автомат его ногой. Несильно, но ощутимо. Чтобы донести свою позицию. Ситуацию это, увы, не улучшило.   
  
— Ты можешь встать в очередь и подождать, — со вздохом предложил Комбефер, поднимая глаза от книги. Он, впрочем, и сам понимал абсурдность предложения.   
  
— Да к чёрту, — Анжольрас сжал виски, — Я сдохну, пока она кончится. Или пара начнётся.  
  
Расталкивая студентов, в кафетерий к ним спускался Гаврош. Младшего брата Эпонины в университете знали и пропускали почти без вопросов. Мальчик остановился, встряхнулся и поприветствовал собравшихся, пожалуй, громче, чем следовало:  
  
— Ребята! Анжольрас!  
  
Гаврош протягивал ему стаканчик кофе с пометкой «Аполлон» на бумажной обертке. Под ней ручкой было дописано широко и размашисто, «ты обронил улыбку». И улыбочка была пририсована.  
  
Курфейрак возмущённо застонал:  
— Это просто нечестно, почему все самое лучшее Анжольрасу! Я, может, тоже хочу, чтобы все мои желания исполнялись!   
  
— Он еще что-то просил передать? — обратился «Аполло» к Гаврошу.  
  
— Ага, он сказал, что теперь ты должен ему два евро, банку пива, варежки и чашку кофе. 

Жоли вскинул брови, складывая руки на груди:  
— Банку пива? Анжольрас! Пиво ужасно вредно для здоровья. Не могу поверить, что ты мог захотеть нечто подобное.  
  
— Скорее, я не дал ему её купить, — пояснил Анжольрас уже более терпеливо, отпивая кофе, и вновь повернулся к мальчику, — Ты знаешь, как его зовут?  
  
Тот кивнул, вытянул вперёд ладонь в рваной перчатке:  
  
— Евро.  
  
Анжольрас вручил ему монету и улыбнулся:  
  
— Только не говори Эп, она мне голову оторвёт.  
  
— Грантер, и он на художке, — Гаврош заулыбался, показав чуть кривые передние зубы, и побежал обратно из зала с криком: «Эпонина, Анжольрас дал мне денег на мороженое!».

По дороге в аудиторию, Комбефер вновь оторвал взгляд от страниц учебника и потрепал Анжольраса по волосам:  
  
— Ну, тебя всегда тянуло к искусству.

Спустя ещё месяц Анжольрас остался должен пачку ирисок, банку мыльных пузырей, резинку для волос и чёрную ручку. Сам же он потихоньку собирал информацию. По крупицам, по кусочкам. И, когда он почувствовал, что информации достаточно, и он не назначает встречу сумасшедшему психопату (да и он порядком увяз во всём этом), он вручил монетку Гаврошу и послал записку неизвестному студенту по имени Грантер. Место, время.  
  
В парке было довольно тепло для конца февраля. На дорожках распластались сияющие лужи. Анжольрас, чувствуя какое-то почти детское веселье, перед каждым огромным водным пятном разбегался и прыгал. Периодически перепрыгнуть ему не удавалось, и в воздух взлетали желтоватые брызги. Грантер уже сидел на назначенном месте, курил, выпуская клубы дыма. Анжольрасу понравилось. С некоторых пор ему вообще всё нравилось: грязные улицы, ядовито-зелёная куртка на Грантере и сигареты, которые он курил, и то, как он улыбался-ухмылялся, и… И бесчисленное множество этих «и» ему тоже нравилось.  
  
— Ты такой смешной, честное слово, — художник затушил окурок, посмотрев куда-то вниз.  
  
Анжольрас проследил этот взгляд. Уставился на свои кеды, ещё утром бывшие сухими. Да, состояние обуви, конечно, оставляло желать лучшего. Шнурки безжизненно распластались и посереди.  
  
— Я их постираю, — он пожал плечами, немного неловко потирая одной лодыжкой о другую.  
  
— Зачем ты меня позвал? — выпалил Грантер, переходя прямо к делу.

Повисла небольшая пауза.

— Я должен тебе два евро, банку пива, варежки, чашку кофе, пачку ирисок, банку мыльных пузырей, резинку для волос и гелевую ручку.

Грантер горько усмехнулся:  
  
— То есть ты пришёл вернуть долг?  
  
— Не совсем, — Анжольрас начинал копаться в кармане куртки. Затем он извлёк из кармана веточку омелы и поднял над их головами. Грантер уставился на него быстро округляющимися глазами.  
  
— Где ты ее взял?  
  
— Поискал, постарался. Вообще-то, мне её даже продавать не хотели, сказали, что сейчас…  
  
—…не Рождество.  
  
— Я скажу тебе то же, что и в том магазине: какая разница, — Анжольрас рассмеялся, и Грантер издал тихий смешок в ответ, — Ты должен мне один поцелуй. Так что... Я, эм, подожду.   
  
Художник мягко притянул его к себе. Они поцеловались, пока неуверенно и осторожно. Анжольрас отстранился первым, выдохнул:  
  
— Что, я могу считать свой долг прощённым?  
  
— Ладно, — проговорил в ответ Эр, не отпуская его руку, — Допустим, я простил тебе ириски.  
  
— Тогда я скажу, ты должен мне ещё один поход в кино…  
  
— Но…  
  
— И попкорн с тебя.   
  
— Но…  
  
— И потом мы сходим в кафе пару раз. А потом я предложу тебе зайти со мной в библиотеку. И попрошу тебя проводить меня домой и помочь донести книги. И ты, конечно, останешься на ужин.  
  
— Но!  
  
— И, пожалуйста, не усложняй, — Анжольрас сложил веточку в карман, — Ты мне нравишься, правда. Надеюсь, я тебе тоже?  
  
Грантер рассмеялся и обнял его.  
  
— Чем дальше, тем больше. Но ты всё ещё должен мне два евро. 


End file.
